Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an image processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with an image pre-capture function and an image processing method thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Various electronic devices (e.g., conventional mobile phones, smart phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, etc.) have become indispensable to everyday lives of modern people. Almost all electronic device manufacturers have tried to design electronic devices to keep up with consumer needs. Among these designs, combining various image applications with electronic devices has been regarded as a requirement for people over recent years.
The user may capture pictures or record video by use of such electronic devices. Nevertheless, any image application always requires a significant launching time to be ready for subsequently capturing images or recoding video. Therefore, the electronic devices can not capture any image or record any video for users during the launching time of the image application upon the image application being launched.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution to the problem in which the conventional electronic devices can not capture any image or record any video for users during the launching time of an image application upon the image application being launched.